Classroom Closet
by rainingbordom737
Summary: Has nothing to do with rainbow boys... whatever that is but it was the best thing i found to describe the story. It's about two boys, after school. yeah... Yaoi. if you don't like it, don't read it!


Chapter 1

Mr. Fuller is the piano teacher at my school. He has a big carpet, a big grand piano in the middle of his room and couches across from the piano bench. Surprisingly, no one goes in there. Mr. fuller's wife just had a baby and he took the month off, so now all of his classes have been moved to Mrs. Cameron general music class in room 207. Unless you're on cleaning duty, you don't go in there. Lucky for me I'm on cleaning duty. I love Mr. Fuller's room; I sit down at the bench and stare at the keys (because I don't how to really play). Sometimes i play all the keys one after the other and just listen to the sound.

Today I went in and someone was already playing. It was... beautiful. I never use the word 'beautiful'. Anyway, I look to see who it is, expecting to see a teacher or something, but Jacob Farly was sitting at the piano, his hands flying over the keys. We're friends, but we're not really close. I sit and talk to him sometimes at lunch and in

Gym class. We have had the same Gym class for two years and last year was when i first started talking to him. He's pretty, for a guy, with dirty blond hair and olive toned skin. He is not very muscular but is actually pretty strong; the kind of guy girls think are cute. Jacob and i are about the same hight too; maybe I'm a little taller.

"Hey Jacob! I didn't know you could play."

"Hi Anthony! Yeah, i've been playing for years."

"I really like it. The song i mean. I wish i could play." Jacob smiled at me and i smiled back.

"I can teach you a song if you like," he suggested, "like 'Marry had a Little Lamb" or something." His smile kept on growing and so did mine.

"I'd love to."

I was feeling weird, like my face was on fire and my heart started going off like a jack-hammer. Kinda like the feeling i got when Megan smiled at me. On the inside i was freaking out, worrying if i was about to get sick. On the outside, i was smiling and having fun and learning how to play 'Marry had a little Lamb'.

Jacob adjusted my hands. "Don't think about it too hard. Go with the flow."

And do you know what? I did. i felt his hands guiding mine and how the keys felt and how warm his hands were and i went with the flow.

After about twenty minutes, I finally got that stupid 'Marry had a little Lamb' perfect. When i played it right for the second time, a weird look came over Jacob, but what scared me the most was i think i had the same look on my face.

"Thanks," i spluttered, standing up quickly, "but i think i have to g-"

Jacob stood up quickly too, landing his lips on mine and KISSED ME full on the mouth. I freaked out, struggling against him as he held my arms against my sides. He removed his lips and whispered in my ear, "Go with the flow."I

I finally broke free.

"Don't you EVER do that again," I hissed at him. I got all my stuff and was heading out the door when he called out, "I'll be here tomorrow. Maybe i'll teach you another song." And I was out the door.

My mom picked me up. She went through the, "How was your day," questions and i answered with the, "Fine," answers. My mind was racing. He can't be gay! I can't be gay!! I'm on the soccer team every year; i've had a crush on Megan Black since the second grade; i have a Victoria Secret magazine under my bed! I can't be gay!

I fell asleep with worried and uneasy thoughts, and i dreamed about Jacob, this time i was the one who was kissing him and saying, "Go with the flow," into his ear and i couldn't stop myself.

I had actually had a lot of fun learning how to play the piano and not much has made me that happy since my parents split up. Confusion still beat against my brain but finally i decided to go back (i had cleaning duty anyway) and learn how to play another song. It wasn't like i was afraid of Jacob or anything.

I walked into Mr. Fuller's room the next day after school to hear this Motsart song i must have heard a thousand times. Jacob stopped playing, looked up at me and smiled. I had a hard time not smiling back.

"Can you teach me 'Three Blind Mice?" As his smile grew, mine appeared.

Again, he guided my hands across the keys and again we looked at each other and smiled. I even got that same sick feeling i had gotten the day before. But we had barely been playing ten minutes when i looked up and the same hard look that had appeared on his face yesterday was there again. I jumped up mid-song and so did he. He landed with his lips on mine. Again. I struggled and he pinned my arms again. "Relax," he whispered and a shiver wet down my spine. Still pinning my arms, he slid his mouth across my ear, down my jaw and back to my mouth.

I felt light headed. Finally i broke free, breathing hard. Barely ten seconds passed when i looked up at him and i was back in his grip. This time i didn't struggle. I did what my body told me. I relaxed and went with the flow. I stood there as he parted my lips with his tongue, and i had the feeling we were french-kissing but i couldn't remember because i was all rapped up in the the action and the lightheadedness.

Suddenly, out of the haze, i heard students in the hall, hundreds of them thundering passed the door, signifying that extra-curricular activities were over.

I broke away, mouth still slightly open, breathing fast. Even though we were in a spot in the room that could not be seen from the hallway, worry suddenly flooded back to me. I raced to the open door, calling back, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I remember i found an article online when i was in in 7th grade while i testing out my new computer. I was looking for, well, um what boys usually look for when they are suddenly in control of the internet memory and not afraid that some one will come storming in and demand to use the computer. Well, i found an article that talked about how everyone can be bisexual. It said that most don't realize that there is a little wiggle room and it can be easy to get confused. My point is i could like Megan and Jacob at the same time. Jacob and i have to talk anyway. Maybe he could make me less confused, because boy was I confused!

I walked into Mr. Fuller's room on Wednesday. Jacob was leaning against the piano with his arms crossed loosely and a gentle and understanding smile on his face. I closed the door.

"Hi," i said, feeling awkward and nervous.

"Hi." Jacob smiled at me as if to say -poor scared little boy-. I stared at my feet. "Um...," was all i could manage.

He led me over to one of the couches.

"You never kissed before, have you?" Jacob asked me. I shook my head, ashamedly staring at my hands.

"I've had two boy friends before you," he confessed. I stared at him in surprise. "Well anyway," he continued, "my last boy friend moved to Maine"

Wait a second... there was a kid in my science class, Sam i think, who moved to Maine.

"And I take it you figured out that you were gay, or bi," he gestured kindly, "through me." I continued to stare wide-eyed at him.

"How did you know?," i asked softly.

Jacob grinned. "you looked both seriously angry and seriously scared, the way i did my first time. And then you came back so i think i was right.

I was silent.

"Do you want to pick up where we left off yesterday? With the song I mean?," he asked me. He then smiled and so did I as we walked towards the piano, but we didn't make it. Before I knew it, I was up against the wall and Jacob was kissing me again. He pinned my arms to the wall above my head but it wasn't necessary. this time i was kissing back. Again he brought his lips up to my ear but he didn't say anything; he started kissing my neck.

"I take it back," I breathed through the roaring my ears

"Hmm?," Jacob murmured between kisses.

"What i said about 'don't ever do this again."

"I figured." I could feel him smile against my jaw.

Ten minutes school let out and we could hear the people in the hallway. Neither of us wanted to leave school yet. Jacob pushed me into the closet where extra chairs for recitals and the extra carpet not used in the class room were kept. It was the type of closet that locks from the inside, too, which was one feature we used. Jacob moved down my chin, beginning to unbutton my shirt. I began to breath quickly, feeling my dick press against my jeans. Jacob smiled maliciously.

"Someone is enjoying themselves."

I blushed, still breathing hard and fast. Still smiling, Jacob continued to unbutton my shirt, kissing my chest on the was down.

Scared, my breathing picked up.

"Wa-wait!"

I backed up, away from the unfamiliar touch, but Jacob, with all of his experience, pressed me back into one of the manny chairs and leaned against me, kissing my mouth again. A distant, unfriendly thought crossed my mind.

"My mom will be here soon," I muttered.

"Dammit, so will the bus," he breathed back.

Slowly we stopped and got up. I started buttoning my shirt while he slipped out of the closet, kissing me one more time before he left.

When I got outside the school, my mom was waiting.

"What took you?," she asked me, driving out of the pick-up circle.

"Um... My friend is teaching me how to play the piano," among other things. I said the last part in my head.

"That's nice," she commented without much interest. She continued with the rest of her routine, "how was the rest of your day." I answered with the routine, "fine."

When we pulled into the driveway, i thought of something.

"Wait, mom?," i began. "I'll call you when i need to get picked up, OK? I don't know how late my piano lessons will go and i don't want you to have to wait for me."

"Sure, thats fine. I'm glad you're enjoying the lessons," she said.

I can't believe she believed me.

That night, Jacob flooded my dreams and a repeat of the day before mixed with fantasies. He was there, kissing me, touching me. I have only had this type of dream once before and i have seen all the 'Body Changes' before in Health. I got up at around 5:00 a.m., took a shower, changed my sheets and did a load of laundry. My mom would never know.

I had Gym today. Jacob and i simply exchanged glances. As we were leaving the locker-room, he leaned over to me.

"See you latter." He winked.

I was excited. I was determined to let Jacob go all the down today, no matter how scared i was!

I arrived early to Mr. Fuller's room but Jacob was already there, smiling from the piano with his loose khaki pants and white uniform shirt. He still had the same cool, malicious smile. I probably looked like i was about to shit my pants but i walked forward and held the closet door open for him. He laughed maniacally. He pushed me into a chair, closed the door and locked it.

"You look determined," Jacob told me.

"So did you, yesterday," i retorted.

We both laughed, his a little more confident then mine. Nervously, I gripped the arms of the plastic chair. Sniggering, Jacob took my wrists and put them behind his own neck. I started trembling as he leaned down and started kissing me. He teasingly bit my lip as i opened my mouth. I kissed him, feeling him smile under the weight of my lips. He knelt on the floor, on a strip of carpet, and put his hands on my chest. I leaned down to kiss him as he slowly unbuttoned my white school uniform. Again he kissed my collar bone and he playfully toyed with my nipples. He slid his hands down my stomach to unbutton my pants. I withdrew my hands from his hair, which i had been playing with,

to grab the arms of my chair. Panting, I saw the large bulge in my pants. Grinning, and breathing a little hard himself, Jacob pulled, first my jeans, then my boxers to the floor.

His eyes went wide with surprise. I am well endowed with 9 (or i guess now 10) inches of meat. In truth i never actually measured.

"What?," I asked, trying to be mocking but sounding strained.

"You were holding out on me," he panted. His cool facade was starting to crack.

Jacob reached into his pocket and withdrew a condom. I had the same kind stashed in my wallet for if i ever got lucky. I stared at him with confusion.

"Makes clean up easier," he confided.

He gave me a flirtatious smile and said, "I learned this from my first boyfriend."

He slid the condom into his mouth, and suddenly my dick was in his mouth and the condom was on me. I gasped as i felt my dick going in and out of his mouth.

I gripped the chair with white knuckled hands as i started panting and groaning. Jacob's body was between my legs and i could hear him moaning in the back of his throat. I don't know how much time passed but randomly my breathing quickened (if that was possible) and {huh} my back arched and {huh} {huh} my body started to sing and {ahh} i heard a roaring noise, as if i was in a weird storm and {huh} {oh} {Ahh} I could feel the plastic arms of the chair crack under my {uhh} {jAke} grip and {OH} {Ahhh} {nUhh} I was in love with the boy at my groin and I threw my head back and half gasped, half groaned! ... while the condom filled up, so did i with happiness. Slowly, Jacob surfaced, smiling proudly and mischievously, to sit on the chair behind me.

"How was that?" he asked quietly.

I laughed shakily, still gripping the chair. "Great," i whispered back.

He kissed my forehead. "Thanks for the compliment. I think it's time to go though." I checked my watch.

"I love you,"i whispered unexpectantly.

"Same here," he said. I stared at him. "Do think i would do that if you weren't the most adorable person i ever met?"

I grinned, "Well..."

He laughed. I pulled up my pants and through the condom in the garbage. I decided to call my mom too.

"Hey mom," my voice quavered slightly, then held. "I'm ready to get picked up... Yeah... Do you mind giving my friend a ride home?... Great, thanks." I shut the phone.

Jacob and i sat in silence on the way to his house, which was quite large. As he got out of the car, i called, "See you tomorrow." He winked.

I couldn't think about Jacob without smiling. (There seems to be a lot of smiling, doesn't there?) I simply couldn't wait to see him again. I was having fun, experiencing new things, exploring my boundaries. Plus, do you know what? If Megan Black, right now, up and moved to, lets say Australia, I would survive as long as Jacob stayed with me.

I was feeling more confident and comfortable with Jacob. We were spending more time together at lunch and between classes not to mention after school. He had shown me love and I would soon show him that I could return that love in kind.


End file.
